1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic commerce. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to systems and methods for distributing compensation and incentives via mobile devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Incentives have become increasingly popular in recent years as a way to reward loyal patrons for their business and as a way to entice new patrons to patronize a merchant's business. Most incentives are in a physical form such as a coupon or card that requires the patron to remember the incentive and carry it with them in order to redeem that incentive. For a mobile device user who wishes to conduct all financial transactions via his or her mobile device, carrying additional items in order to redeem incentives is undesirable. Accordingly, there is a need to provide systems and methods for distributing and redeeming mobile incentives.